


Pick Up The Phone

by SafetyPinnedSammy (ruthiestump)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Cunnilingus, F/M, POV Second Person, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthiestump/pseuds/SafetyPinnedSammy
Summary: Being left alone with the soulless version of your friend leaves you both uneasy AND aroused.This Soulless version of Sam seems to know what it takes to get into your pants but you can resist him, right?





	Pick Up The Phone

You stared at your laptop screen, your eyes scanning over the tiny print for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The words weren’t giving you any helpful information on the case you were currently researching and you felt yourself getting incredibly frustrated at the lack of progress. You closed the laptop, deciding to take a little break, and fell back on the motel bed you were already sitting on.

As you lay on the tacky motel sheets, you mull over the data you gathered over the five hours of research. Dean was supposed to call in - you checked your watch - thirty minutes and none of the information seemed useful. You groaned loudly, the noise echoing around the empty motel room. Maybe you  _ should _ have joined the Winchesters on their FBI questioning trip, then you wouldn’t be here moping. Although if you had chosen to go, you would have been stuck with Sam and you really couldn’t be around him by yourself right now.

Sam wasn’t exactly the Sam you’ve come to know and trust. You and Dean had lost Sam after he jumped into the cage with Lucifer and Michael and you spent a whole year believing that your best friend was gone forever. You spent most of that year grieving and the rest picking up cases here and there while Dean lived his life with Lisa. Thirteen months after Sam took the plunge, you opened your door to incessant banging to find Dean on your doorstep. You were surprised to see the older Winchester standing before you after agreeing to go separate ways. What really took your breath away was the tall, shaggy haired hunter leaning against the black impala, staring at you from the driveway.

He looked like Sam, talked like Sam, even smelt like Sam, but as you ran up to him to give him a hug, you knew something was off. You knew he wasn’t the Sam you knew. You joined the Winchesters on their next few hunts and while you slashed through monsters and ghosts, you cataloged every change you saw in the new Sam. He was cold and blunt, lacking any empathy that made Sam different from any hunter you’ve known. He didn’t sleep from what you gathered. This Sam seemed to have his priorities set on killing monsters rather saving people. You were starting to feel uncomfortable around this new person.

He carried himself differently. He oozed confidence and backed it up with cockiness. You also noticed the string of numerous women floating in and out of his motel room. He was definitely not your Sam but his new “shoot first” demeanor did nothing to quench your blinding crush on the younger Winchester.  While you took notice of Sam’s differences, Sam took notice of you. More often than not, you’d find the hunter’s green blue eyes watching you. Usually you couldn’t tell what he was thinking, his chiseled facial features lacking emotion, but you thought you saw a glimpse of hunger every now and then. 

You saw that same hunger flash through his eyes the first time you slept together. Although you would like to say that it was a mistake, you waited for this chance to be with him ever since you realized you had a crush on Sam. You just wished it had been with  _ your _ Sam. Three days later, you found out Sam was missing his soul.

Dean had informed you angrily and Sam only seemed bored of the conversation.

"Why did you sleep with me then?" You asked after Dean stormed out of the motel room. Sam held a bag of frozen peas against his left eye, where Dean had punched him.

"I've seen the way you look at me and I remember the way you looked at me before the cage." You couldn't believe you were so transparent. Your heart was booming in your ears as the hunter continued to speak. "And you're hot so I thought why not?" Punching Sam in his other eye was instinctual, at least that's what you told Dean.

Even though you were livid with this new Sam, you couldn't help yourself from thinking about your night with him from time to time. Your feelings for the original Sam were strong.

The sound of a key sliding into the lock had drawn you out of your memories, your head turning towards the motel door. You groaned silently when you saw a mop of chocolate brown hair enter the room. You hoped that it was Dean that had come back early, a human buffer between you and Sam when he arrived, but you were now alone with the person who makes your stomach fill with butterflies and anger simultaneously.  

His footsteps were muffled by the ugly carpet but you tracked his movements with a glare. Sam moved fluidly into the space that held your beds, stopping only when he sees you sprawled on one of them. His right eyebrow lifts up in question, a smirk growing on his pink lips.

“Are you working,” Sam says, shedding the jacket of his FBI suit. “or is it all just pleasure?” His golden eyes rake over your laid back position on the bed. The low tone in his voice sent sparks of heat through your veins, warmth spreading quickly through your body. You sat up immediately, however, once you realize what he was suggesting.

“Very mature.” You grumbled. You didn’t want to let Sam know that he was making you all hot and bothered with his stare. The tall hunter chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, sliding his sleeves up to his biceps. You stole a quick glance of Sam’s muscled forearms, lingering a bit on the thick veins, before standing up from the bed and stretching out your sore limbs.

“What did you get from the witness?” You questioned. If you had to be alone with Sam, you might as well try to solve this case.

“Not much,” He answered. Sam took a seat at the small table the motel provided.  He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out an annoyed sigh. "She kept crying about how horrible it all was." 

You can see him rolling his eyes from where you were standing and you couldn't help but wish to have your considerate Sam back one more time. 

"But she said something about seeing a blue glow under her door." 

You stopped stretching at this tidbit, your arms raised high above your head as you search your brain for something about a blue glow. It sounds familiar like something you've glossed over when you were researching. 

You were still stuck in your pose when your wandering eyes landed on the seated hunter. Sam's own eyes trailed over your body, a predatory look etched into his features. It took you a second to notice how you must look like, arms stretched high with your shirt giving him a peek of your hips. You brought your arms down quickly, crossing them angrily over your chest. 

"What?" You snapped, annoyed that his expression didn't change. His hungry stare was affecting you but you didn't want him to know that. 

Sam stood from his seat, reaching his full 6 ft. 2 stature, and stalked over to you. You stayed put, refusing to show your apprehension, and looked right in his hazel eyes when he towered over you. His right eyebrow was quirked upwards, the right corner of his mouth mirroring it in a smirk. 

"Do you remember that night, Y/N?" Sam answered your question with his own, stopping in front of you only to circle around like a proud lion. His voice was low as he spoke, that stupid sexy smirk still evident in his words. 

"I bet you do." His fingertips trail across your waist as he moves to stand in front of you again. "You were so responsive to me touching you," Sam lifted his hand to cup your cheek and you pulled away from his touch. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of feeding  into his speech. He chuckled at your reaction. "Y/N, I know you loved it." 

You glared at Sam, staring him down before moving to gather your things from the bed. 

"You know..." Sam started as you shoved your laptop into its protective sleeve. "I loved it too."

You stopped all of your movements at that. You wanted to hear those words coming out of Sam ever since you gained feelings for him but with this soulless version of him taking the reins, you were conflicted. 

You looked over your shoulder, still half kneeling on the mattress, watching Sam's chiseled face for a second before speaking. "You're capable of emotions? I thought a robot like you wouldn't know what love is." 

Sam shrugs and then smirks. You were going to slap that stupid thing off of his face. “Well, fine. My dick really  _ enjoyed  _ having sex with you." 

He takes a few steps towards you, crowding around your back and leaving no space for you to move away from the mattress. Sam's hands took a hold of your hips and pulled you back into his lap. You felt his growing erection through his slacks and you couldn't hold on to the small moan that slipped out of your throat. He lets out a small laugh right next to your ear before he whispers "You felt fucking amazing."

"Sam," you weakly warned but you don't know what you were warning against. Heat was shooting through your body, spreading from his grip on your hips. You wanted a repeat of that night so badly but you couldn't shake the feeling of wrong. 

"You seem so tense nowadays." Sam continues as if he didn't hear you. His right hand slides under your T-shirt and over the skin of your stomach. You stand up straight at the touch, your back pressed up against his hard chest.  

"Being around you is pretty tense." You supply, hating how breathless you sound. 

Sam's hand trailed down your stomach, stopping only when he found the button to your jeans. His fingers quickly undid the top button before he nibbled on your earlobe. "Guess I should help you relive some of that tension."  

His fingers slipped under the elastic of your panties, his thick digits finding your clit easily. He rubs at the sensitive nub, earning a surprised gasp from you. His laugh at your response rumbled down his chest and against your back before his fingers slid down further and rubbed between your slick lips.   

“Shit Y/N,” Sam breathed out. “You’re wet already.”  

The tips of his fingers dipped into your wet hole, your walls clenching at the intrusion. His hips bounced at your reaction, his cock hard and hot against your ass. Sam rearranges his arm across your front, pulling your closer to his chest, as he slides more of his thick fingers further into you. 

You moan out loud at that, your legs quivering a bit against the mattress and Sam's thighs. His free hand is pressing at your left shoulder, making you stand up straight against his body, while he fingers you slowly. You grab at the arm draped over your chest but don't do much to stop his actions. You're vaguely aware of the sounds you're making, the moans and heavy pants spilling out your throat before you even think about stopping them. 

"You sound so fucking hot, Y/N." Sam growls near your ear. His fingers are picking up the pace as his thumb connects with your neglected clit once more. "Come on," Sam says. His mouth covers the exposed side of your neck, his tongue licking a stripe from the base of your throat to your jaw. He pulls his fingers out of your wetness, laughing at the whine you made at the loss, and hooks his thumbs on the open waistband of your jeans. Sam starts to pull the denim down your legs. 

"Let's do it one more time." Sam continues to speak once your jeans had pooled around your feet. There was a alarm bell going off in your head, something telling you that this was wrong, but the desire in that was burning in the pit of your stomach was too strong. Logically you knew not to give in to this cold version of your handsome friend but as Sam’s fingers peeled your underwear off of your hips, you threw all logic out of the window. 

The cotton of your panties slid down your thighs as Sam let them drop on your jeans and you couldn’t help but to push your hips back onto his lap. Your bare ass rubbed against the front of  Sam’s black slacks, a soft moan tumbling from your throat when you felt the older Winchester’s thick dick through the smooth fabric. Sam groaned at the added pressure on his cock, his fingers digging into your hips as he rolled his crotch into your supple bottom. 

“I’d knew you want it.” Sam chuckles. 

You roll your eyes at his words. “Just hurry up.” You  quip as you rest your knees on the edge of the mattress. 

Another laugh from Sam fills your ears and you’re confused when his heated lap moves away from your bare butt. You look over your shoulder to see Sam smirking at you. His fingers are taking their time unbuckling his belt, precious seconds passing as he slips the leather through the belt loops. 

“Sam, come on.” You say in a breathy whimper and you try not to think about how desperate you sound while half naked in front of Sam. 

He unbuttons with no hurry and slides down the zipper agonizingly slow. His eyes glinting with a hint of deviance. “Nuh-uh Baby,” Sam smiles, his wide hand palming the front of his crotch. “You have to beg for it.” 

“What?” You say, straightening up. You start to back away from the bed taking small steps due to the clothes swaddled over your ankles but Sam stops you with a hand on your back. He slides that hand down your spine, then around your side, to the front of your stomach until he reclaims his place in your wet heat. 

“I know you want it,” Sam says as he rubs at your pussy entrance. Your legs spread for Sam’s ministrations as much as they can trapped in your jeans and you can’t stop the way your hips follow his fingers when he slips them out of you. “You’re soaking for it.” He raises the hand that was just in you to your mouth, a memory of the first time you slept with him flickering through your mind, and you opened your mouth already anticipating Sam’s next move. 

Sam’s fingers landed on your eager tongue, the flavor of your sex exploding on your taste buds. The first time Sam made you taste yourself, you had doubts but when Sam stuck his tongue in your mouth after eating you out you found it incredibly sexy to be sharing the flavor. Now though, Sam’s rubbing his index and ring fingers over your tongue and you started to suck your slick off of them. 

Sam groaned as he felt your mouth working over his digits. “I didn’t even have to tell you to suck, baby.” You hear fabric rustling behind you but you’re too into getting the taste off of his fingers.  Sam pulls his hand away from your mouth, fingertips dragging on your bottom lip as he moves away. 

“Beg (Y/N).” Sam states, tone demanding as he breathes on your ear. 

You didn’t want to beg but all your nerves were lit up with desperation. You spend a few seconds scolding yourself for wanting it but you were throbbing for attention. 

“Please Sam.” You begged, voice going a little high when you speak his name. 

“Please what, Y/N?” Sam laughs.

He steps closer towards you and jump a little with the sudden skin to skin contact. His bare crotch pressed tightly against your bare ass, his impressive dick hot against your skin. Sam moves to step on your rumpled jeans, one of his big hands cupping the back of your right knee as he lifts up your leg out of the denim and places it on the bed. You’re leaning forward in your new position, your hips angled out toward the hunter behind you.  Sam’s hand slithers in between the two of you and a few seconds later you feel the fat head of Sam’s dick sliding through the wetness of your cunt.    


“You have to tell me what you want.” Sam breathes as he continues to rub himself against you. 

You groan. “You know what I want.” You didn’t want to give Sam the satisfaction of giving in but the delicious way he was rubbing against you was leaving you with no choice. 

“Yeah, but I want to hear you say it.” He says, a growl tickling your ear lobe. “I want you to beg for my cock. I want to hear you say my name before you start moaning it again.” 

A shiver runs right through you before you shelf your objections and give in to what Sam wants. “Fuck me.” You finally say, your words directed to the mattress.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Sam says, no doubt with a smug smirk on his face. The tip of his cock dips into your hole, the thick head stretching you out before he pulls away. 

“Fuck me, Sam. Please.” You grind out, your hips searching for his warmth. 

“You can ask a little nicer now, Y/N.” 

Sam was making fun of you now but your need was too strong for you to care about that. You let out a breath as Sam drags himself against your wet folds again before you speak again. 

“Sam, I need your dick.” 

He places a kiss behind your ear before chuckling again. “Good girl.” rumbles out of his mouth as he places his palm on your back and pushes down a little to make sure you’re bent over. Your elbows land on the soft covers and let out a sigh of relief as Sam pushed into you slowly. 

Sam’s thick girth stretches your walls as he fills you up. Your mouth falls open as the hard flesh moves into you, his slow speed unraveling your nerves. You can hear Sam grunt above you when his dick fully sinks into your wet heat. You circle your hips while Sam gets used to your tightness. He lets out another small groan of pleasure and you couldn’t help but feel smug about it. 

His large hands tighten their grip around your hips, stilling your movements before pulling his generous length out tremendously slow. You clutch at the bed covers when Sam only leaves the head of his cock in your pussy, trying to restrain yourself from fucking yourself on his dick. The last time you tried that, Sam fucked you to the edge of an orgasm and let you come down without release three times in a row.  

“I love seeing you like this,” Sam speaks, his voice rough around the edges as one his hands roams around your arched back. His hips punch forward a little, giving you the tiniest bit of satisfaction you want. “All desperate for my dick but not wanting to give in.” 

His hand slides up your back, your skin tingling in its wake, Sam’s palm trailing over your neck and nestling into your hair. His fingers wrap around your hair and pull hard at the strands, lifting your upper body off of the bed and  pressing your back against his chest once again. You hiss at the pain of being manhandled but Sam takes this time to slam his thick cock into you, transforming the hiss of pain into a gasp of pleasure. Sam gives a little tug at your hair again, maneuvering your head so that your ear was next to his mouth.

“Baby,” he breathed out as he fucked into you in an even pace. “You’re always going to give in.” 

You open your mouth to tell him off, to tell him that it’s not true, but a long moan comes out instead when Sam pumps into you again. He presses a kiss against your neck as you continue to make sounds, breathy grunts and high gasps filling up the silence of the motel room. Sam found a steady powerful rhythm to his movements, methodical thrusts that seem to always hit you the right spot. The hand in your hair had slid down to hold your chin without you noticing, maybe during the time where you started bucking back against his cock, but you feel Sam pushing your head back so that it can rest on his shoulder. 

You let Sam lead your head, arching your back a bit to feel the most of Sam’s length ramming into you. His pace quickened as he positioned your body to his liking. His grunts sound louder in your ear now, hot breath drying the sweat on your neck. His hand covers your hip again, once he knew that you would keep your bowed position, and grips them hard as he fucks you. “Fuck, I missed your tight pussy.” 

His confession sends a shiver through your curved spine, sparking up your already high arousal. His thick dick stretches out your walls in this position, lighting up every sensitive nerve as he pushes in and out of your wet cunt. Your reply to Sam is a series of moans tumbling out of your mouth, a few “fuck”s and “Sam”s sprinkled in between your panting. 

Sam laughs deep and low in your ear and in any other situation, you would hate how smug it sounds but now it has you reaching for your throbbing clit. You rub at the wet bundle as Sam’s hips slow down to short thrusts. Sam stops his motions so that his crotch is flush against your ass cheeks and you whine your annoyance. He glides his hands over your sweat damp t-shirt to push you down to the mattress. 

You’re bent over in front of him, back to your original position when you first started, your forearms helping you balance on the bed as Sam shifts behind you. He slips his long member out of your wet heat slowly, the hot tip of his dick tapping on your clit a few times before Sam flips you over effortlessly. You bounce a bit on the mattress, your phone and laptop jumping with you in the far corner of your bed. You absently think about how you should have moved them but the thought flies out the window when Sam settles in between your spread legs. 

Sam’s chestnut hair fell forward as he hovered on top of you, framing his sculpted face with sweat damp strands. His mouth was tilted into a smirk as his eyes stare down at you. He lifts up your right leg and smoothly places it on his shoulder, spreading you even wider for his view. His thick digits slide over your wet slit, fingers dipping in and out your hole mimicking his earlier motions. Your legs start to quiver as Sam continues to rub your pussy, your hands clutching at the sheets as your moan Sam’s name. 

“So pretty when you beg.” He laughs, removing his fingers from your wetness when you groan at his comment. 

You watch Sam as he lines up his dick and starts to press in. Gripping your thigh tightly to his chest, he starts fucking you hard and fast, the sound of your connecting skin slapping in the room. Sam’s muscles strain against his crisp white dress shirt, his arms bulging a little when he bends down to smash your lips together. You grab onto his biceps to steady yourself, his powerful thrusts moving you up the mattress as his tongue explores the inside of your mouth.  Sam was hitting the right spot inside of you, your orgasm building as his cock rams into you. You were oh so close to coming, the fast pace of Sam’s hips getting you closer to satisfaction, when a loud shrill ringing went off next to your ear.

You and Sam startle apart, mouths open and wet as you search for the source of the noise. The ringing comes from your phone which vibrates across the sheets. The caller ID shows that it’s Dean calling you and you take a deep breath to calm your racing heart. Sam strains his neck to see the phone screen.

“It’s Dean,” You inform him, working your own hips since Sam stopped moving his. He seems to ignore you as he reaches for the device. “Just let it go to voicemail. I’ll call him back later.” 

Sam has his attention focused on the cell, only an eyebrow cocked upward in question, letting you know that he at least heard you speak. You’re catching your breath as you look up at the younger winchester, cataloging how stoic Sam’s expression is while he lets the phone ring for the second time. You start to snake your own hand down to your clit, desperate for the contact Sam isn’t giving you, but get startled when Sam tosses you the phone. 

“Pick it up.” He says simply, a quick snap of his hips lightening up your nerves.

You pant your confusion, the “What?” coming out of your mouth sounding breathy. You scramble for the phone that landed on your chest. Sam gives another quick thrust before he pointedly looks at the ringing cell. 

“Pick up the call.” He says again. He gives a lazy roll of his hips before collecting both of your legs to rest on his broad shoulders. “I want to see if Dean can tell that you’re getting fucked.” 

Your mouth falls open in a mixture of shock and pleasure.You were NOT going to answer Dean’s call while his little brother fucks you but the new angle Sam found seemed to throw all your common sense out the window.

“Can you be quiet on the phone for me, Y/N?” Sam’s not up to his rapid pace but his soft rhythm was making your toes curl. You give a moan as an answer, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as he rocks into you. You can’t see Sam for the time being but can feel him when he shifts his body forward, slightly pushing your legs into your chest before he picks up your phone and presses it into your hand. “You be a good girl and you’ll get to cum.” 

Sam runs tiny circles on your throbbing clit as he watches you. His hips go maddeningly slow for your taste, desperate to climax when you swallow your pride and swipe at the screen. You take a breath before answering Dean, ignoring the smug look that lives on Sam’s face. 

“Hello?” You say slowly, not trusting yourself to speak normally.  

“Y/N, hey.” Dean's voice filled your ears, his casualness contrasting the focused expression Sam wore as he watched his dick fucking in and out of you. “That was five rings. Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Your voice hits a high note, a response to Sam pinching your nipple through your t-shirt. You clear your throat before returning to the conversation. “I was just occupied for a second.” 

You see Sam smile as you wait for Dean to resume talking, slow languid strokes sending sparks up your spine. You’re aware of your slight panting and angle the mouthpiece away so Dean can’t hear. Sam presses into you so that his crotch is nestled against your ass, his hands spreading your legs apart as wide as they can go. 

“Researching?” Dean asks just as Sam’s thumb connects with your clit and starts to rub. The pleasuring touch surprises you, making you gasp and shiver against your smartphone. “Did you find something?” The older Winchester says in your ear, obviously confusing your gasp for one of realization. 

You hum in your throat to keep the moan building up at bay. “I didn’t find anything that we don’t already know.” Your breath catches near the end of your sentence, your body responding to Sam’s touches. He fucks with an aggravating smile on his face so you let your head drift to the side to avoid seeing it. “Did you find anything?” 

“Just that the store owner needs three showers.” Dean grumbles on the line. “He was one of those hippie asshats who don’t believe in soap.” Dean laughs at the same exact time Sam’s finger and thumb find your nipple again.  “He didn’t say much,” the older Winchester continues, sighing just as Sam’s large hand roams over your quivering body.  “Just about seeing the victim rush down the alleyway and a weird blue glow. 

“Wait,” You say loudly, feeling Sam halt his movements once he hears you. His eyebrow is quirked up in question just as Dean says “What?” into your ear. “A blue glow?” 

“That’s what the hippie said.” 

“Sam said his witness saw a blue glow too .” You start to lift yourself onto your elbows while trying to steady your breath. Sam takes this opportunity to slip his length out of you, the motion leaving you feeling empty. 

“Sam’s there?” Dean asked, his voice taking more serious tone than when he first called. You understood the change in his demeanor. This soulless version left both of you uneasy even if Dean wasn’t in Sam’s presence at the moment. 

You tracked Sam as he steps back from you, his hard cock bobbing as he moves. You shift up the mattress, coming to the conclusion that Sam was done with you. 

“Yeah,” You say to Dean. “He walked in about ten minutes ago.” 

You see Sam raise a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as you talk about him. He unbuttons his dress shirt while he continues to look at you, shedding the crisp shirt to display his chiseled chest and arms. You find yourself staring at the beautiful tan skin as Dean gives an annoyed hum as a reply. 

Sam walks back toward the bed and pushes at your shoulder to lay you down on the sheets. Your back bounces a little against the mattress, not having enough time to process the push when Sam grabs both of your ankles to spread your legs apart. You gasp at the sudden movement and silently hope that Dean doesn’t ask about the noise as Sam lowers himself in between your thighs. 

His large palms guide your legs over his bare shoulders without a word. You can hear yourself panting slightly as you watch Sam dive into your sex. His wide tongue licks at your wet pussy, a strong wave of pleasure rushing through your body and shorting out your brain.

“Is he giving you a hard time?” You barely hear Dean say. The answer you give comes out shaky and you hope that Dean doesn’t question you about it. 

“No.” Sam pulls you in closer as you reply to the conversation, his tongue working quickly against your aroused lips. “He’s behaving.” 

You catch Sam’s eyes dart up at your comment, the sight of his face half hidden in your crotch hot enough to almost make you cum. He stops licking for an agonizing second, shifting a little so that his lips cover your clit. Your hips buck up once Sam starts to suck at the bundle of nerves, inserting one thick finger into your wet hole.  

You press the mouthpiece of your phone into the mattress, letting out a long high pitched moan.  You shake against Sam’s mouth, your thighs wrapping tightly around his head. He starts to pump his finger in the same rapid rhythm as he suckles at your clit. You’re gasping for air when you feel an incessant tapping on your stomach. You struggle to lift your head to look at Sam’s unoccupied fingers only to have him point at the phone you muffled. Your brain takes a few seconds to understand what he’s pointing at, your head too filled with pleasure to make sense of anything other than Sam’s tongue. Sam’s motions at the phone again and you place the device against your ear when it finally clicks. 

Dean is in the middle of sentence when you eventually focus on his voice. “...let him interview the witness. Sorry that you’re there with him alone. I just can’t be near the dickbag right now.” 

You hum into the mouthpiece again, not trusting yourself to make actual words, hoping that Dean thinks you're listening. 

“Anyway, what does the glow mean?” The question takes a moment too long to penetrate through the pleasure fog which prompts Dean to speak again. “Y/N, are you hearing me?” 

“Yes.” You say, not sure whether you’re answering Dean or responding to Sam now fingerfucking you with two of his fingers. “I’m just looking for the paragraph that mentioned it. Give me a second.”  

You ignored how breathless you sound to take a moment to catch your breath. Sam doesn’t stop eating you out even when your fingers sink into his hair and try to tug him away. You gave another harsh tug, semi relieved when Sam finally takes his mouth off of you. 

Sam rises up to his knees, absentmindedly wiping at his chin before saying the word “Witches”. 

You blink at the sudden change of mood, the pleasure fog lifting just a little. “Witches?” You repeat, obviously confused. 

“Witches?” Dean’s voice startles you, completely forgotten that you have him on the phone. Sam moves closer to you, his muscled arms landing at your sides as he hovers above your naked torso. Sam speaks again once he’s close to the mouthpiece of your phone. 

“In between the witness’ sobbing on my shoulder and taking me on a memory tour of the victim’s sad cubicle, I noticed that the keyboard had some marking burnt under it.” 

Sam attaches himself to your lips, kissing you once he done talking. The taste of you fills your mouth as Sam's tongue dances with yours. He pulls away wetly and attaches to your neck, nibbling at the skin there when you let out a breathy sigh.

“I’m on speaker?” Dean questions. You fumble with your phone a bit, hitting the speaker button once you find it. 

“Just for now.” You reassure. Sam is still biting at your neck as you take a breath, his large hand sliding down your abdomen to connect with your aroused clit. You stop yourself from moaning when Sam starts to rub the swollen bud and start thinking about the information Sam just offered. 

“The blue glow might coincide with spells. Witches usually have to draw on some surface to unleash their magic on a victim.” Sam’s fingers dip into your wetness once you were done offering your findings. Dean hums at the same time Sam starts thrusting his fingers into you again. 

Dean mutters to himself for a while.  “Witches make sense.” 

“Now we just have to figure out if the victims were any way connected to each other and if anyone near them has a grudge.” You have trouble concentrating on what Dean says since Sam removed his fingers and is now dragging the tip of his dick up and down your drenched pussy.  Dean’s voice sounds faint in your ears when Sam finally slides into you again. Your mouth falls open as he stretches out your walls, Dean still carrying on with his side of the phone call. 

“I’m going to do a bit more scouting around here to see if i can find anything else. I’ll call back if I find something.” 

You gave out a shaky “Okay.” as an answer, caring more about the slow rhythm Sam took while he fucked you. It takes a few seconds for you to register the loud dial tone coming from the phone, not remembering when Dean hung up the phone. Sam fills you up till he’s flush against your crotch, reaching up to silence the phone and throwing it off the mattress. 

You open your mouth to protest but Sam swoops in to kiss you, effectively silencing you and your complaints.  

“You did so good, Y/N.” Sam moans against your mouth. “Dean didn't suspect that you were getting fucked good by his baby brother.” His hips gain momentum as he continues to fuck you. 

You wrap your legs around his slim waist, tugging him closer as your orgasm starts to build. Sam grips at your hip as his thrusting turns into a steady pounding. Now that you're off the phone, you let yourself moan at Sam's skillful strokes.

Your hands roam over Sam’s bare skin, your fingers trailing over his sweaty arms, chest and back. Sam pulls you close as hips pump forward, his large hands holding the sides of your face as he stares into your eyes. The beautiful mix of green and blue of Sam’s eyes has you captivated, his gaze and your rising pleasure the only thing you're aware of. 

“Such a good girl for me, Y/N.” The hunter growls,  his steady fucking lighting up your senses. “Quiet when you needed to be.” He gives you a quick bruising kiss. “So obedient when you want my dick.” He kisses you hard again, longer this time before he lets go of your face. “Come for me, baby. Want to feel you come around me.” 

Sam’s words, along with the thrill you're still riding from talking to Dean during sex, spikes your arousal and with three hard thrusts you find yourself doing what you're told. 

Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through your body, your orgasm hitting hard. Sam fucks you through it, your walls pulsing around his wide length as you struggle to catch your breath. You shake a little as you deal with the aftershocks coursing through your limbs. Sam holds you close, his long fingers gripping you tight as he pumps his hips two final times.

He quickly pulls himself out of your wet hole with a grunt and comes on your thigh. His dick twitches against your skin but with the pleasure fog over you, you couldn't care less about the sticky mess.  You lay on top of the sheets as you catch your breath, lazily watching Sam do the same above you. 

He takes a large audible breath before he lifts off of you and moves off the mattress. “That was fun.” Sam says with a smile on his face, bending down to pick up his abandoned clothes. “We should do it again sometime.” 

You sneered at how casually Sam suggests this, as if he was just running into a colleague he met at a coffee shop, your good mood now ruined. It made you miss the old Sam, the caring Sam who would no doubt wrap you up in his arms after sex. This Sam, however, struts his way to the bathroom, throwing a wet washcloth your way before closing the door, leaving you on the bed by yourself. You try not to focus on how much you enjoyed yourself with Sam as you wiped up your sweat and other messes from your skin. You get off of the bed slowly, your legs still wobbly, and pulled on your clothes. You ran a hand through your hair fixing what you could without a mirror. 

A faint noise fills up the room, the buzzing sound getting louder as you walk around the bed to find the source of it. You phone vibrates across the dingy motel carpet and your cheeks flush when you remember why it’s on the floor. You didn’t want to admit that you liked the danger of having Dean catch you in the act of having sex with his brother so you occupied yourself by picking up the buzzing device. 

The vibrating ends once you’re fully standing, your phone telling you missed a call from Dean. The bathroom door opens when your phone emits a small sound, this time informing you of a text. Sam walks out in his regular plaid and denim uniform when you start to read the message. 

“Found a hex bag on the scene.” It read. “Gonna check the victim’s house for more clues. Here’s the address if you need to get away from Robocop.” 

You glance over at Sam who’s rooting around in his duffel bag on the the other side of the room. He moves methodically as he packs his Fed clothes and you suddenly felt a strong wave of longing for the old Sam.  You weren’t sure how long you were staring at the hunter but the sound of his voice makes you jump, your heart racing as Sam now stares at you.

“I know you have a problem with me,” Sam says, once he knows he has your attention.”I don’t care if you do,” He’s stuffing his gun into the waistband of his jeans as he speaks. “But we’re good together when we have sex.” 

You clear your throat, a little uncomfortable with his forwardness. Sam either didn’t notice or care. He shrugged on his jacket next and started walking towards the motel door, clearly on his way out. You track him as he walks past you, the hunter only looking back at you once he opens the door. “I’m not good at this emotional stuff so I’m gonna get this over with. The old Sam wanted to be with you for a long time. I hope that helps and gets you out of your mood.” 

Sam shrugs at your angry frown and walks out of the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts. His comment didn’t do much to ease your guilt, just reminds you how much you miss your Sam. You start to text back a message to Dean, gaining a new found energy as you gather your books and things. 

“Gonna head to the library.” Your thumbs move across the screen. “I’m gonna find a way to get Sam’s soul back.”


End file.
